Pick Up Lines
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: For the Hundred and One Prompts. "I don't do pick up lines." "I know." Jason/ Tess. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

AN: This is for LaPaige's Hundred and One Prompts. They are a fantastic series of prompts and are absolutely great for when you want to write something but are lacking in inspiration...So a huge thanks to Paige for this brilliant idea! This is No.24 - Pick up line. Be sure to check out the other responses to this...for the actual prompts, there is a link on LaPaige's profile and I hope she didn't mind me putting that here! Anyway, I hope you like...it's my first attempt at a Tess/Jason but I really liked writing it even though Jason isn't as kiddish as he should be in this but it's set in the future...and I think he would have grown out of his kiddishness slightly. Only slightly though. Please review?

* * *

Pick up lines.

She heard at least one a day if not more. And why shouldn't she? After all, she was Tess Tyler and if she didn't hear at least one pick up line a day, the world would go into shock.

Tall, blonde, beautiful and in her early twenties, someone usually approached her either first thing in the morning when she had just got into the recording studio, or after she had nailed a particularly difficult song.

It pissed her off. All the people that had ever come up to her only wanted to get with Tess Tyler – the established solo singer and daughter of TJ Tyler. No-one ever wanted to learn about Tess – the young girl, who despite being the pop worlds latest sensation, had her own insecurities and flaws. Flaws that she just wanted someone to acknowledge and accept along with her.

She had heard a few different ones over the years, and had even come up with her own comebacks for the most used ones. She had her favourites, just like the guys that asked her had theirs.

Thoroughly annoyed by it all, she had a list – The Worst Pick Up Lines and The Best Comebacks.

Her personal favourite, and strangely enough the one she heard the most – 'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together.'

To which she almost always replied, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put F and U together." And then she would smirk at the guy and walk off.

Whatever the pick up line, you could be almost certain that Tess Tyler had a witty comeback ready, accompanied by her famous smirk, of course.

Even after the numerous knock backs and the various rumours that had flown around the gossip magazines, no one stopped trying. And that pissed her off even more. She only knocked them back in the hope that they would leave her alone. To be fair, most of them did, only for their best friends to ask her the next day.

And it was a never ending cycle. By the time she was getting to the point that she already knew what line the guy walking up to her would use and was seriously considering publishing a book on pick up lines and comebacks, she had almost made an unspoken promise to herself – to knock back every guy that approached her with a pick up line. They weren't worth it.

She never thought she would have to break that promise. But she did.

She was leaving the record company's head office after renewing her contract when a voice made her stop in her tracks.

"You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pick up line."

Well, that was definitely a pick up line, she thought with a mental sigh. But it sounded so different. Sure, she had been called beautiful before, but no one had ever said it sounding so breathless.

She turned around, almost fainting at the sight in front of her. Jason. Jason White from Connect 3 was standing in front of her with a dazed look on his face, staring straight into her eyes, and in that second, all thoughts about a comeback left her mind and all she could do was mumble some sort of response.

"I don't do pick up lines."

He smiled. "I know."

"And I don't do any suggestions of drinks after work, or dinner tonight."

"I know, Tess."

She looked at him, trying to suss out whether or not he was being genuine.

"I definitely don't do with people who think Tess Tyler is a goddess and is the most perfect thing to walk the Earth."

"You're definitely not prefect, Tess. But before we get into a whole conversation about what you don't do, can I check if you'll possibly consider breakfast tomorrow morning?"

He sounded genuine. She was considering what to do when his words rang in her ears once again.

"_You're definitely not perfect, Tess."_

Well, she definitely agreed with that. She smiled softly. "Breakfast sounds good."

He smiled in return. "Okay, I'll meet you here at 8.00. We can figure out where to go from there."

"Okay," she replied, the smile on her face becoming slightly brighter as she waved at him and turned to walk out of main doors.

"Tess?" She heard him call out and she turned around, with a questioning look upon her face, to find that Jason had caught up to her.

He looked at her second before whispering, "I'm glad you don't do pick up lines," before swiftly pecking her lips in a soft kiss.

She smiled as she watched him walk into the reception, but not before he had turned around and sent a ghost of a wink her way.

As she unlocked her car and opened the door, she couldn't help but feel glad. Glad that she didn't do pick up lines after all.


End file.
